Do You Love Me?
by Hikaru2401
Summary: I CAN'T SUMMARIZE! Just read it! :DD Its better! XD Contains language! XD Mainly: BrickxMomoko Slight: ButchxKaoru and BoomerxMiyako
1. Chapter 1

Do You Love Me?

**Me: YAY! FIRST FANFIC! *starts dancing weirdly***

**Momoko: Will you stop it?!**

**Me: Fine! *stops dancing* Well, rated T, I guess?**

**Momoko: So.... What's this about?**

**Me: I CAN'T SUMMARIES IT!!! **

**Momoko: ...**

**Me: Anyways, I DO NOT OWN THE PPGZ, only the story! K?**

**Momoko: We know!**

**Me: SHUT UP! It's just in case! Ok, some things to know:**

**Akatsutsumi Momoko - 15 year old, loves sweets and NOT a boy chaser, in a full scholarship  
**

**Gotokouji (I think??) Miyako - 16 year old, always into lastest fashion, RICH**

**Matsubara Kaoru - 16 years old, very tomboyish, on a sports scholarship**

**Miyamoto Akihiko (Brick) - 16 year old, director's oldest son, most popular guy  
**

**Miyamoto Kazuhiko (Butch) - 16 year old, director's 2nd son, 2nd most popular**

**Miyamoto Masahiko (Boomer) - 16 year old, director's youngest son, 3rd most popular  
**

**Tokyo Prestigious High - Super rich and prestigious in Tokyo. Very high school fees.**

**ENJOY!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – New School = New problems

**Momoko's POV**

I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko, a 15 year old sweet loving girl! And today is the start of everything new for me in Tokyo City! I've finally come back to the noisy city I once lived at! For 2 years, I've spent my Junior High School years in my hometown, but now! I'm back! And plus, I get to study with my 2 bestest best BEST friends in the whole entire WORLD!! Well, the reason I'm back is because I made a "condition" with my father…

***~FlashBack~***

"Papa!!! I wanna go back to Tokyo City! My grades have lifted and I wanna spend my High School years with my best friends!!" I shouted, making a fuss while my father was reading the newspaper.

"Spot making a fuss about everything, Momoko. I'm trying to read here," my father replied, not paying attention to the situation.

The reason I had to return to my hometown during those 2 years was because my grades are down! Flushed in the toilet! So my father thought, if we went back to our hometown, my grades would improve. And so, his theory was a success! Yay me… *unenthusiastically* And ever since that day, I told him if my grades were to improve we must definitely move back to Tokyo, and soooo, my grades are the best! Hohoho~! The highest in the prefecture! Well, continuing~

"PAPA!!! I wanna go BACK!!" I continue to shout, jumping around him.

"Fine fine! We'll go back to Tokyo! Stop jumping around already!" he said, finally giving up, knowing he'll have to!

Well, cause I've been saying it ever since Christmas! And now, I'm able to go back to TOKYO!! *sparkle*

"So, which High School do you want to study in?" he asked, after he finished reading the newspaper. The then took a sip on his favourite tea.

"Tokyo Prestigious High," I replied with a gleam, feeling happy of course!

He then unexpectedly splurted out the tea he was drinking and stared at me in astonishment.

"Papa!! That was GROSS!!!" I exclaimed as I backed off.

He took a towel and wiped his chin while I took a cloth to clean his horrible mess! You can't imagine the mess, it has pieces of cake in it! I was gonna PUKE!

"Why THAT school? Isn't the fees expensive?" he continued after wiping his chin and went to helped me out.

"Well, because my two best friends are there and plus, it's the nearest High school in Tokyo, right? And don't worry, I'll get a scholarship and you can concentrate on your job!" I stood up and cleaned the cloth after wiping the mess.

"Hmmm, fine…" He replied as he walked to me and cleaned the cloth he held.

Secretly, I though to myself, "YES!! Victory is MINE! Mwahahaha!!"

***~End of FlashBack~***

So, there you have it! And now… *looks at the clock* I'M LATE!!! I'M F*CKING LATE FOR SCHOOL!!! WHY DOES IT ALSO BE LIKE THIS?!?!

I quickly grab my bag and dash downstairs, my father left the house earlier so I was all alone. I grabbed a slice of bread, ran out, shout 'Itekimasu', locked the door and ran again! This time, with full speed! My metabolism to run is extremely high due to my constant eating of sweet things! By the time I arrive in school, the bell had just rang. I quickly ran into the front office and got the school map to my class. Even if I have the map, I got more lost…

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! I'm LOST!!!" I yelled at myself, as I aimlessly wonder around the hallways. As you can see, my sense of directions are the worst!

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted from behind. "Momoko-san?"

I turned around to see Miyako-chan walking towards me.

"Mi…MIYAKO-CHAAAAAAAN!!!" I burst out as I ran to her! When I reached her, I gave he a BIG BIG BIG hug!

"Momoko-san! I'm so glad to see you. How have you been?" she said as she hugged back.

"Uwaaaaa!! I miss you guys!! Where's Kaoru-chan?" I replied as we parted from our BIG hug. I searched around looking for Kaoru, but I wasn't in luck.

"She's in the classroom, waiting for me," she said while giggling. "What class are you in?" She asked suddenly after she saw me holding a map.

"Owh! Here, some class in 1-1? I don't get it…" I replied as I handed her over the map.

She took the map and glanced at it for a brief moment and then returned it to me, giving me a awfully creepy smile.

"What? What?" I asked, creeped out by her smile.

"It means you'll be in Class 1-1 and we're in the same class!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed my hands and started jumping.

"Really? YAY!!" I too exclaimed as I jumped along.

Suddenly, she stopped and she dragged me away…~~

"Where are we going, Miyako-chan?" I asked curiously, letting her drag me.

"To class, of course!" She replied, giggling again.

Finally, we were outside of our classroom and she told me to wait outside as she enter the class. Few minutes after she entered, I decided to go in the class to, due to my insecurity. I knocked on the door 2 times and entered the classroom. There, a beautiful sensei was smiling, knowing I will enter.

"Ok class, this is our new student," She told the class while smiling, then she looked at me and said, "Please introduce yourself".

Oh great, introductions. That's one of the things I detest the most in life.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko. It's nice to meet you all. I'm 15 years old and I just move back to Tokyo City from my hometown," I introduced myself while smiling.

"Ok, It's nice to meet you Momoko-san! Since she's new, you all have to help her around the school! And please seat over there at the empty seat," she said as she pointed to the empty chair.

I bowed down and walked towards the empty seat and to my surprise, it was in between Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan! I couldn't help but smile as I sat on my new seat. So far so good! Nothing can ruin this perfectly happy day!

After 3 hours of boring lessons, it was finally lunch time! Kaoru-chan, Miyako-chan and I left together to the cafeteria as we continued to catch up with each other. While walking to the cafeteria, we had to walk past the school garden and there I saw a huge crowd of girls, making lots of "kyaa-ing" sounds that irritated my ears.

"What's up with those girls?" I asked as I pointed to the crowd.

"Owh, nothing much but annoying screaming FANGIRLS around the 3 most populer boys in school," Kaoru replied, pissed off.

"Eh? Popular students?" I was curious, they have popular students here? I've never heard of a school with popular students before, only in anime and mangas.

Suddeny, Kaoru seemed more pissed off and finally she snapped. I thought to myself, "Owh no! When she snap, there's nothing that can stop her…".

"HE YOU BUNCHA FUCKING WEIRD BISHOUNEN CHARACTERS!" she shouted.

Holy crap! I thought there won't be any problems today, but I spoke to soon!

* * *

**Me: That's all for now!**

**Momoko: Hey! What'll happen?**

**Me: Read it next time! I'm lazy to continue!**

**Miyako: *Giggles***

**Kaoru: What are you giggling for?**

**Miyako: owh, nothing!**

**Me: Ok! You guys know what to do! :D**

**Green Button: HIT ME!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Love Me?

**Me: Hello guys! Chapter 2 id finally out!!**

**Momoko: It's becaused you rushed it =.=**

**Me: Shut up! The viewers didn't need to know that!**

**Miyako: Give her a rest already, Momoko-san! :)**

**Momoko: Since Miyako-chan says so, fine!**

**Me: HEY!!! I'm the the author here! You want me to put something _extra _speacial for you?**

**Momoko:NO!!! Your extra speacials are EVIL!!**

**Me: Kukuku! Finee~!**

**Kaoru: *sigh* Hikaru does not own PPGZ and the characters! Only the idea of the story!**

**Me: Yeaa! *thumbs up* I 3 Nathan!**

**Akihiko (brick) : Who?**

**Me: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!! START THE STORY!! ///**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Nothing Beats the Good Old Kick on the Groin

**Momoko's POV**

"HEY YOU BUNCHA FUCKING WEIRD BISHOUNEN CHARACTERS!" she shouted.

Holy crap! I thought there won't be any problems today, but I spoke to soon!

"K-Kaoru-san…?" Miyako said, kinda panicked.

"Whoa! Finally got to let that out! Pheww~!" she sighed as she stretched her arms.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" I shouted as I grabbed her neck and strangled her. "WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?!?! AND HERE I THOUGHT I'LL HAVE A PEACEFULL HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!!!"

"B-But..! I can't help it! They've been like that for ever since last week!" she complained, a big teardrop fell from her head. **[A/N: You know, the anime teardrop! Getz? :D]**

"I DON'T CARE!!!" I continued to strangle her, furiously! Miyako, beside me, trying to calm me down. And while we were making a fuss at our end, we didn't realize that _they _we staring at us. I felt icy cold glares stabbing my back, well, so does Miyako-chan and Kaoru-chan. I let go of her and then we were approached by 3 unexpectedly good-looking guys. _Unexpectedly_.

I straighten my back as they approached us. The older, slightly taller than the blacked hair guy, has a messy hair which was covered with his red hat turned the other way around. His eyes, bloodshot red and he wore black fingerless gloves. He's uniform in a messy state, his necktie loosened and hid blazer unbuttoned. The 2nd one has black hair tied up and his left eye has been covered with his hair. The state of his uniform? Same as his older brother. And the youngest, inches shorter than his 2nd brother, has blond hair, the same colour as Miyako-chan and his eyes were beautiful blue, the colour of clear water. Buuuut, his uniform is a mess! Anyways, back to the point.

"What do you want?" Kaoru hissed when they stopped in front of us.

"Oh nothing in particular… _Matsubara Kaoru…_" the black haired boy said while smirking. "I'm Miyamoto Kazuhiko, nice to meet you".

"I don't need your formally disgusting intros! How do you know my name?!" she pat, pissed off already.

"Ohoh? Did you forgot I am the 2nd son of the Director of this school?" he continued to smirk, his eyes staring at her.

"Crap! I forgot!" she muttered to herself as it made Kazuhiko smile.

"Of course! You, the only girl in this school in a sport scholarship, what a proud director my dad is, right _girly?_" he continued, feeling proud of himself.

"Hey! I ain't girly!" she replied in a husky tone. He just laughed to himself.

Then, the blond boy kneeled on his knee and held Miyako-chan's hand. "My name's Miyamoto Masahiko, the youngest son of the director of this school, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Gotokouji Miyako, this school's loveliest flower," he said as he kissed her hand, making her face as red as a tomato.

"So, you must be the famous Akatsutsumi Momoko, am I right?" the red head guy asked, facing me.

"Huh? Oh, and does it really concern you mister?" I snapped at him, keeping myself calm.

"Well, I am the oldest son of Miyamoto Satoru, my dad. And aren't you the most proud student in Tokyo? Every school wants you," he continued.

"Well, it still doesn't concern you," I replied still calm. "Must not punch him…. Must… not…" I repeatedly said in my head. What am I to dooo?!?!

**Kaoru's POV**

He dare call me girly?! How dare he?! I HATE HIM!!! GRR!!! N+BUT! I must calm down!! Calm dooown!!

"Hey? Girly! Giiiirlllyyyy~" that bastard continued to spat! He's fucking testing my temper! THAT BASTARD!! Noo! Not now!! Must calm down! Those annoying fangirls are here, they might report me to the principal if I beat this bastard up!

"Shut up, you're the girly around here!" I replied, trying to calm down.

"Oh, girly! You're better of wearing the girl's uniform, dear _Kaori-chan_~" he said, trying to hold his laughter in. **[A/N: If you guys haven't realized, they wear school uniforms! JUST IMAGINE THEM IN JAPANESE UNIFORMS!! NYAAAA!!! X3]**

OK! THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!! I aimed myself and then punched him right on his pretty little face! He then fell to the ground in pain.

"HAH!! I can't believe you fell for that! BASTARD!!!" I laughed at him! That bastard was on the ground rubbing his face! Then, it hit me! Literally, Momoko hit me! She was angry, no, furious! She's scary!

"Kaoru…. YOU IDIOT!!! YOU JUST PUNCHED THE DIRECTOR'S SON!!!" She strangled me again.

"M-M-Momoko…! I can't help it…! He called me girly…!!!" I replied, still being strangled by her. Oooooh! She's scary when she's really mad…

**Normal POV**

Momoko continued to strangle Kaoru when Akihiko softly laid his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with Mr. Popular. She then let go of Kaoru and turned to Akihiko.

"Momoko-chan, you can stop strangling Kaoru-san," Akihiko said, trying to act innocent.

"Oh, really, Miyamoto-san?" Momoko said, her face covered by her fron bangs. She was carrying an awfully scary and evil aura.

"M-Momoko-san…?" Miyako called her, trying to get her attention. Sadly, it didn't work.

"Oh no! OH NO NO NO!!" Kaoru panicked in her mind.

**Momoko POV**

I don't have the patience to listen to your blabberings, Mr. I-think-I'm-so-popular! You shut your crap!

"Momoko-chan?" He said, smirking… THAT'S IT!! YOUR SMIRKS WILL NOT HELP YOU!!!

I laid my hand on his shoulders softly and smiled to him. He curiously looked at me, unaware of what will happen to him. I then tightened my grip on his shoulders and hit his stomach with my knee and then I kicked his groin. He fell to the ground in pain, squirming around.

"MOMOKO?! YOU JUST KNEED AND KICKED HIM ON THE GROIN!!" Kaoru shouted to me. I then realized what I did…

OH NO!!! NUUUUUUU!!!!!! MY SUPER CLEAN RECORD!!! RUINED!!! The girls were all swearing from behind the guys, angry at us 3.

**Normal POV**

Then suddenly, Akihiko and Kazuhiko stood up. The pat the dusts off of their uniform and then just smirked at us. Masahiko, who was quiet the whole time walked next to Kazuhiko and smiled at Miyako.

"We finally came to an agreement!" Akihiko said, smirking at the panicked Momoko. She was in a shocked for a few minutes but then she calm down after that.

"We decided…" Kazuhiko trailed off.

"That you girls…." Masahiko trailed off too, smiling.

"Will be our new girlfriends!" They 3 brothers said simultaneously, smirking in excitement. The fangirls behind them where in shocked! So was the 3 best friends.

What will happen next? You'll have to wait for the next chapter! :DD

* * *

**Me: Sooooo? How's this chapter?**

**Momoko: Stupid!**

**Miyako: Weird!**

**Kaoru: Horrifying!**

**Me: *Emo* *Sniffles* Nyuuu....**

**Akihiko: I like this chapter! :D**

**Masahiko: Me too!**

**Kazuhiko: Yea, sure!**

**Me: Boyss! *sparkle* But I won't hug you guys!**

**Akihiko: *thinking: I knew it!***

**Masahiko: *Thinking: Who wanted that?***

**Kazuhiko: *Thinking: Damn! Owh well, still got my lovely Kaoru!***

**Me: I know what you guysare thinking! :)**

**Boys: WHAT?!?!**

**Me: Kukuku~! Nothing!**

**Nathan: Hahaha! You should stop bullying your elders, Hikaru!**

**Me: Awwww~! Fine!**

**Green Button: HT ME!!! PLEASEE!!**

**Nathan: *Grabs a baseball bat and starts hitting the green button***

**Green Button: Oof!! OUCH!! NUU!! NOT LIKE THAT!!**

**Me: Owh? *Grabs a dead fish and hits the green button* What about now? :D**

**Green Button: uuuu.... *Sobs***


End file.
